Most industrial waters contain alkaline earth metal cations, such as calcium, barium, magnesium, etc. and several anions such as bicarbonate, carbonate, sulfate, oxalate, phosphate, silicate, fluoride, etc. When combinations of these anions and cations are present in concentrations which exceed the solubility of their reaction products, precipitates form until these product solubility concentrations are no longer exceeded. For example, when the concentrations of calcium ion and carbonate ion exceed the solubility of the calcium carbonate reaction products, a solid phase of calcium carbonate will form. Calcium carbonate is the most common form of scale.
Solubility product concentrations are exceeded for various reasons, such as partial evaporation of the water phase, change in pH, pressure or temperature, and the introduction of additional ions which form insoluble compounds with the ions already present in the solution.
As these reaction products precipitate on surfaces of the water carrying system, they form scale or deposits. This accumulation prevents effective heat transfer, interferes with fluid flow, facilitates corrosive processes and harbors bacteria. This scale is an expensive problem in many industrial water systems causing delays and shutdowns for cleaning and removal.
Scale-forming compounds can be prevented from precipitating by inactivating their cations with chelating or sequestering agents, so that the solubility of their reaction products is not exceeded. Generally, this requires as much chelating or sequestering agent as cation, since chelation is a stoichiometric reaction, and these amounts are not always desirable or economical.
Almost 50 years ago, it was discovered that certain inorganic polyphosphates would prevent such precipitation when added in amounts far less than the concentrations needed for sequestering or chelating. By polyphosphates, we mean phosphates having a molar ratio of metal oxide: P.sub.2 O.sub.5 between 1:1 and 2:1.
When a precipitation inhibitor is present in a potentially scale-forming system at a markedly lower concentration than that required for sequestering (stoichiometric) the scale-forming cation, it is said to be present in "threshold" amounts. See for example, Hatch and Rice, "Industrial Engineering Chemistry", Vol. 31, pages 51 to 53 (January 1939); Reitemeier and Buehrer, "Journal of Physical Chemistry", Vol. 44, No. 5, pages 535 to 536 (May 1940); Fink and Richardson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,222; and Hatch, U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,305.
Generally, sequestering takes place at a weight ratio of threshold active compound greater than scale-forming cation components. Threshold inhibition generally takes place at a weight ratio of threshold active compound to scale-forming cation components of less than about 0.5:1.0.
One group of compounds that have shown promise in preventing calcium carbonate and other forms of scale are the N-bis(phosphonomethyl) amino acids which contain either carboxylate or sulfonate groups. These compounds and their use in scale inhibition is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,376. These compounds are prepared using amino acids which are reacted with phosphoric acid and formaldehyde to introduce on to the primary amino group a (bis)phosphonomethyl moiety. This reaction to place phosphonomethyl groups on to amino groups is well documented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,228,846 as well as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,087,376. The disclosures of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.